Mall Masters
"From the state that gave us rollerblades, the Vikings, and a mall with over 500 stores, and a seven-acre indoor theme park, it's Mall Masters,'' at Mall of America'', and I'm your host, Chris Harrison." Mall Masters (also known as Mall Masters at Mall of America) was a short-lived shopping game show taped at the Mall of America. Gameplay Three contestants competed in a game of knowledge and surveys at the world-famous Mall of America in Bloomington, MN. Main Game Round 1 Host Harrison read a toss-up survey question based on a poll of 100 shoppers at the Mall of America with three choices. The first one to buzz in with the most popular answer (which was the right answer) got a chance to choose from one of four stores inside the Mall of America. If incorrect, the correct answer was revealed and the other two players were asked a question with the third player locked out. If one of those players got that question wrong, then the remaining player would be asked another question unopposed. If that player got the question wrong, the next question was asked to all three players once again (if this was ever the case, only the last question(s) asked to that point (including the one that ultimately determined who would choose a store), were kept and aired). Once a store was picked, a shopper in the mall would team up with the contestant to answer a general knowledge question associated with that store in some way (this time, with four choices). The shopper would give his/her answer, and the contestant could then agree or disagree with the shopper's pick. If the in-studio contestant disagreed, he/she had to choose from the other three possibilities. If the contestant chose the correct answer, he/she scored 100 points. Once a store was picked, it was gone, and another store took its place. If the shopper got the question right, regardless if the contestant got it right or wrong, they got a $50 gift certificate from the Mall of America. Round 2 This round followed the same rules as Round 1, but with two differences: #Correct answers to store questions were worth 200 points. #The three stores that weren't chosen at the end of the previous round carried over. Round 3: Lightning Round This round was played with 90 seconds (1 minute and 30 seconds) on the clock. A general knowledge question was asked, and the first player to ring in with the correct answer scored 100 points. If the first player got the question wrong, the other two players could ring in; however, only two players could answer the same question. When time ran out, the player with the highest score won the game and advanced to the bonus round. If the game ended in a two-way tie for first place, or if all three tied, a tie-breaker question was asked, with the first contestant to ring-in getting a chance to answer, and if correct, won the game; if he/she was wrong, however, the opponent won (in the case of a three-way tie, if the first contestant to ring-in was wrong, he/she automatically lost, and the other two contestants would ring in to answer, and if they were incorrect, the last opponent won). Bonus Round The winning contestant was asked up to nine questions, all asked regarding one store in the Mall of America. Each question had two choices, and a right answer was worth $100, but a wrong answer or failing to answer within ten seconds got a strike, and three strikes ended the bonus round; if the contestant could answer seven of the nine questions correctly, however, he/she won $5,000 (accompanied by a "$5,000" graphic and footage of shoppers applauding appearing on the video wall). ---- Three new contestants competed on each show. Trivia This was the third of three Stone-Stanley game shows set inside a mall (real or fake). The first two were Born Lucky and the super-successful Shop 'Til You Drop. It was also one of the select-few game shows from this same packager that never offered a vacation as a grand prize. Category:Surveys Category:Shopping Category:Consumer Category:Lifestyle Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Themed Quiz Category:Multiple Choice Game Shows Category:3 Strikes Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2001 premieres Category:2001 endings